To, co chcę na Święta
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Kilka...naście? Dziesiąt? Set? Słów o ałtorach i ałtografach. Oraz korespondencji do Świętego Mikołaja. Błędy ortograficzne w tekstach pisanych kursywą zamierzone.


_Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może przyda się komuś instrukcja pisania listu do Świętego Mikołaja, szczególnie właśnie dzisiaj, w Mikołajki. Dlatego postanowiłam odkopać ten tekst i go tu dziś opublikować. Jak wiadomo, Gilderoy Lockhart to wzór godzien naśladowania - przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu :-P - macie więc okazję przekonać się, jak według niego powinno się listy do Świętego Mikołaja pisać, a dzięki temu również możliwość pójścia w jego ślady._

_I niech Wam Mikołaj lekkim będzie :-D._

_Nakago_

* * *

><p>To, co chcę na Święta<p>

* * *

><p><em>Szanowny Panie <em>_Święty Mikołaju!_

Nie, to zbyt patetyczne.

_Kochany Święty Mikołaju!_

Ech, bez przesady, żeby aż tak infantylnie...

_Mikuś!_

Jeszcze się obrazi za takie spoufalanie. Nie, nie, nie.

_Drogi Święty Mikołaju!_

Drogi... drogi... Tak, zdecydowanie to dobry sposób. Wiele mówi o treści listu.

Przez parę minut z zachwytem przypatrywał się koślawemu nagłówkowi, po czym na powrót pochylił się nad pergaminem.

_Umiem już łączyć litery, to znaczy pisać, dlatego właśnie to robię._

No. To wszystko wyjaśnia, nieprawdaż?

_Zbliża się Gwiazdka i wzwiązku z tym mam taką propozycję._

Zmarszczył jasne brwi, w skupieniu analizując najnowsze zdanie. Coś w nim było wyraźnie nie w porządku... Po chwili pacnął się w czoło otwartą dłonią i uśmiechnął szeroko. Oczywiście! W tym samym momencie spochmurniał. Zapisał już piątą część kartki swoimi wspaniałymi kulfonami, i teraz będzie musiał ją wyrzucić? Już... Podrapał się po głowie, licząc leżące na podłodze, zgniecione pergaminy. Już... raz... dwa... cztery... siódmą? Nie! Stanowczo postawił kreskę między "z" a "w". Tak, tak dobrze - "wz|wiązku", tak się to właśnie pisze.

_W zamian za drobną przysługę mogę sprawić_

Drzwi od jego pokoju otworzyły się. Uniósł głowę, aby powitać przybysza, jak na dobrze wychowanego czarodzieja przystało. Niestety, spóźnił się. W oczach mignęła mu tylko długa, biała broda, jaskrawoczerwona szata i takaż tiara.

Dumbledore?

Kimkolwiek by ten _Dumbledore_ nie był.

Wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do przerwanej pracy.

_, że w tym roku Twoje prezenty będą jeszcze bardziej_

Wysunął język, koncentrując się na bardzo długim i skomplikowanym słowie.

_rozhwy_

Skreślił.

_rozychw_

Zmarszczył brwi z powątpiewaniem, a następnie warknął i zamalował literki na czarno, bardzo starannie zapełniając atramentem prostokąt, w którym się mieściły.

_rozchwy_

O! Teraz dobrze!

Problem w tym, że drzwi otworzyły się znowu. Do pokoju zajrzał tłusty mężczyzna z siwą brodą, w czerwonym płaszczu i równie czerwonym, spiczastym kapeluszu, okolonym przy rondzie białym futerkiem.

Nie Dumbledore. Zdecydowanie nie.

Co prawda nie miał pojęcia, skąd to wie, ale był pewien, że się nie myli. Nie Dumbledore.

Staruszek rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szybko, nieledwie ze strachem, potem zerknął za siebie i umknął ze świdrującym w uszach piskiem.

Jakiś świr. Ale chyba nieszkodliwy

Pokręcił głową z pogardą, po czym wrócił do swojego listu.

_wytywane._

Skinął głową w szczerym podziwie. To było bardzo trudne słowo, a on sobie znakomicie poradził. Na pewno będzie znanym pisarzem. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Rozpływał się w zachwycie z takim skupieniem, że kiedy drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny - tym razem z takim rozmachem, że aż trzasnęły o ścianę - wystraszył się i spadł z łóżka. Prosto na zimną, twardą podłogę. A może na tyłek? Czy też na jedno i drugie?

Wszystko jedno. Tak bolało i tak bolało. Pewnie coś sobie...

- Och, kochanieńki, przepraszam. Stłukłeś coś sobie?

...stłukł. Kość ogonową, na przykład.

Pokręcił głową, wstając z uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy. Jej niedoczekanie, żeby się przyznał do jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń. McGonagall była nieubłagana: nikt nie mógł w jej obecności cierpieć, już ona tego pilnowała. Była straszna. Najgorsza potwora ze wszystkich.

- To dobrze, kochanieńki. - Obserwowała go czujnie, kiedy siadał z powrotem na łóżku, nawet skrzywieniem warg nie dając do zrozumienia, że jednak coś sobie uszkodził. - A nie widziałeś czasem starszego pana, całego w czerwonym stroju?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Nikogo by jej nie wydał, nawet świra, który się tak dziwacznie ubierał.

I nawet nie skłamał: przecież ten, którego widział, miał czerwoną szatę z białym oblamowaniem i podobnie oblamowaną czapkę. Czyli nie był cały czerwony.

Nie byłby sobą, gdyby tego nie zauważył.

- No trudno, kochanieńki. Jeśli go zobaczysz, to zaraz daj mi znać, dobrze?

Z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową, dodając w zaciszu umysłu dyskretne: "Spadaj, jędzo".

I ona poszła.

Czyżby był czarodziejem?

Zastanawiał się nad tym fenomenem przez jakiś czas, dopóki jego wzrok znowu nie padł na list. Oczywiście, ma ważniejsze sprawy, niż myślenie o siostrze, o której z nieznanego sobie powodu mówił "McGonagall", choć nazywała się zupełnie inaczej. Musiały być podobne. Tylko nie wiedział, pod jakim względem.

_Rzecz w tym, że moje imię i nazwisko są zbieżne z personaliami pewnego znanego_

Nie, to mało powiedziane. Za słabo.

Skreślił ostatnie słowo.

_niewiarygodnie sławnego_

No! Od razu lepiej!

_pisarza, ałtora wielu bestsellerów. Zupełnie nieprzypadkowo, jak mnie tu zapewniają._

O. Dobrze powiedziane. Takie... wysublimowane.

Cokolwiek to znaczy.

_I dlatego proponuję, że dam Ci ałtografy na każdej książce tego ałtora, którą masz dać w prezencie._

Ha! Kto się oprze takiej propozycji?

_Pewnie jest ich dużo, ale się postaram. Bo to fajnie mieć książkę z ałtografem, nie?_

Tak na wypadek, gdyby sam nie zrozumiał, jak łaskawa jest to oferta.

_W zamian chcę jeden malutki drobiazg._

Pewnie. Bo co to dla niego?

Znowu wysunął koniuszek języka i w następnej linijce bardzo starannie, wyraźnie, wielkimi literami wykaligrafował:

_WYCIĄGNIJ MNIE Z TĄD!_

Obrzucił cały list uważnym spojrzeniem i odetchnął z ulgą. Fakt, zajęło mu to kilka godzin, ale w końcu się udało. Może jeszcze tylko przepisze go na czysto, żeby nie było tych skreśleń...

Właśnie sięgał po czysty pergamin, kiedy do pokoju wpadł znany mu już staruszek. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami. W panice rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu zwrócił się do blondyna, zajmującego łóżko zaraz przy drzwiach:

- Ukryj mnie! - wyskrzeczał błagalnie.

- A kto ty jesteś? - Oczy w kolorze niezapominajek spojrzały na staruszka z doskonałą niewinnością.

- Święty Mikołaj! - wyszeptał ten konspiracyjnie, podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej, z wyraźnie widoczną nadzieją, wymalowaną na całej twarzy.

- To się świetnie składa! Chwila. - Gestem zatrzymał drżącego mężczyznę, po czym spokojnie sięgnął po pióro i z pietyzmem podpisał swój pokreślony list.

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

Zwinął go następnie w rulon i przewiązał czerwoną wstążką. Z szerokim uśmiechem podał pergamin nerwowo przestępującemu z nogi na nogę gościowi. Zdążył akurat na czas, bo w tym samym momencie drzwi do sali otworzyły się z hukiem. Stanęła w nich siostra oddziałowa McGonagall, która właściwie nazywała się Freeman. Ale że to nazwisko do niej zdecydowanie nie pasowało... pokazały następne wydarzenia. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z iście diabelskim błyskiem w oczach i jednym ruchem różdżki skrępowała staruszka w czerwonych ciuszkach. Spokojnym tonem rzuciła _Mobilicorpus_, po czym opuściła pokój z lewitującym... pacjentem?... tuż za nią. Cicho zamknęła drzwi.

Gilderoy wygodnie rozparł się na łóżku. Był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony: nie dość, że napisał list do Świętego Mikołaja, to jeszcze go osobiście dostarczył! Teraz wystarczyło czekać do Gwiazdki...

Kiwając nogą do taktu, wygwizdał kilka taktów znanej melodii. Tylko on wiedział, że jego wersja słów nie do końca zgadza się z oficjalną...

_To, co chcę na Święta,_

_to zwiać!*_

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>* na melodię piosenki "All I Want For Christmas Is You"<em>

* * *

><p><em>B<em>_ędę wdzięczna__ za__ wszelkie__ komentarze__, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ__ zarówno__ jako__ autor, jak i__ jako__ tłumacz lubi__ę__ wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie.__ Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
